creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Necrosleep page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Review on your story Thanks for the review request. I left you one on your story page. Excellent work, cool story. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up I will look into it and mark it for review, so that the admins can take a look at it and decide it's ultimate fate. Just a heads up, you as a member can also mark a story for review if you suspect that it may not meet our quality standards. Thanks again, Banningk1979 (talk) 04:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Meant to drop you a line, but it slipped my mind. Thank you for being vigilant. The story has been deleted and the user has been banned as the story was ripped wholesale without reference or citing inspiration. (Six months, we do not tolerate plagiarism.) Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: NSFW is generally used on stories that are more 'adult' themed typically with sexual content. (Heavily inferred or explicit.) For example, the characters looking up photos of beastiality to frame a student into believing she was zoophilic would definitely lean towards something you couldn't be able to read at work or school, especially with the "dog cock" references. (Yes, I read the story. I enjoyed it. A little bit of a hurdle for me to jump over at the beastiality thing, but I'm glad I kept reading.) I would keep this in mind when trying to decide if a story is NSFW or not. Would you mind someone reading it over your shoulder at work (If they would likely be offended, then it generally is NSFW) As for your copyright issue, I don't think there is any issue with linking to an article. The only real issues I see with copyright infringement is generally when someone rips lines from a song, story, or movie. Those issues are few-and-far between. As for my stories, try not to wear yourself out slogging through them. (Some are novella-length_ Feedback is always appreciated in comments or on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Side note, I noticed you tried to link a blog using this template Title Here. That template only links to stories and certain pages. This template is easier for blogs: Message So it would look like this (Simply view this message in editor mode): HumboldtLycanthrope's blog. Although I ask you don't go around spamming it on comments as that can get you in some hot water. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. To return the favor, I have posted a review on your pasta. Thanks again. MrDupin (talk) 18:06, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Story Review I will take a look at the story, no problem. But it will have to wait a bit, as I am kinda busy right now. By Monday I will surely have a review up. I hope that's OK. MrDupin (talk) 20:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Awesome I shall read and review it for you then. I should have some feedback up shortly. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Saw Your Story I read your story, The Abalone Thief, and posted my thoughts on it. Dorkpool (talk) 01:13, February 1, 2015 (UTC) New pasta Hey, Humboldt. I went and read your story, and left a review for you in the comments. Long story, long review haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 10:30, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re I'll get to reviewing it as soon as possible. I'm always willing to read good content :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:35, February 2, 2015 (UTC) thanks for even offering. Re: Thanks You're quite welcome. I understand the sentiment, I'm very protective of my work as well. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fresh Pasta I just saw it (I fixed a small indenting issue, hope you don't mind). But I am off to study now, I will surely give it a read and a review when I am finished. MrDupin (talk) 16:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man! I'll check it out. Would you like to be on the panel of judges for a new Freestyle Pasta Challenge I'm putting together? I'm going to post a blog post asking for more judges maybe 2 or 3 more. I'll post it up with the rules in a sec. Let me know as I want to start asap. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Message Left on Jay's Talk Page Jay didn't delete your story, he simply moved it, as it was incorrectly capitalized. It can now be found at Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys instead of Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. Only admins may delete stories. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) It's still there I just renamed it because the capitalization of the title was wrong. It's here- Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys. Jay Ten (talk) 18:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. If it was an older story I would've left a redirect, but we don't do that for newer ones. It was a great story though. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:26, February 3, 2015 (UTC) The culprit I looked over the history and figured out the issue with the italics. As you story was improperly spaced and you included the two apostrophes (that creates italics at the start of a new line, but didn't complete the set of apostrophes to indicate the end of italics, it italicized that entire paragraph.) Look at this message in editor mode ''to see the issue and how it italicized the entire line as there were no closing apostrophes (italics) on the same line. For future reference, in editor mode ''this is how you would put a phrase/word in italics. As when you do it at the start of a new line without the closing set, it thinks you want to italicize the entire line. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Mistakes happen. (Hell, I just learned that above issue while looking into the italics issue.) If you want, I can delete that blog that you subbed out with "Just forget it.". EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Mystreve ninja'd me on the blog, but I took care of the comment on the badges blog. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, gotta new one that needs to be read and reviewed. If you get a chance, please check out Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta Remember that pasta I uploaded on the Writer's Workshop? Well, almost two weeks later, I've uploaded it. You told me to message you when I did, so, here it is :D. TheGamingSponge 05:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: In case... I really haven't seen any blog of yours lately, but even if I had, I wouldn't be offended. I sometimes get annoyed by editors myself. One certain user edited my pasta 'Thief' simply to add to his edit counter. I had to undo his changes, that's how bad his edit was. Anyway, I totally agree with you. Sometimes we should be more lenient with writers, especially in the case of titling. In your story the capital letters on every word fit nicely. Now (after the title-edit) it looks much worse. It is a shame people seem to think that rules should be followed all the time, even if it makes something look silly. To end this mini-rant, I totally get you and rest assured that no offense was taken. MrDupin (talk) 09:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, congratulations on the PoTM nomination! Your story truly deserved it. Although I am kinda 'sad', as I would have nominated it myself next month (I have already nominated a story this month). :P :Hope to see more from you in the future, you are an amazing writer. :PS: I just started reading your new story. Sorry for the delay, I was a bit ill last night. :MrDupin (talk) 09:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I changed "like" to "Like" in the title since it really isn't very aesthetically pleasing, even if it is technically correct. :Also, I'm thinking of telling the admins to leave redirects behind when renaming pages, as I've noticed the current practice (moving them to a new pages while deleting the old ones) tends to cause confusion for new users/authors. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:15, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- I looked at the edit history of Looks Like We Got a Live One Here, Boys, and it appears the odd italics were there from the get-go. I don't know about your other stories, but this one was definitely not directly edited by anyone other than you or MrDupin (and the italics were there before his edits). So it was probably just a formatting error caused by using the Visual Editor. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:07, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Found the problem and fixed it, should be good now. Great story, by the way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:39, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Haha yes, I've got your other pastas on my reading list. Thanks for the recommendation though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New pasta(s) Hey Humboldt, Garbage here. Just posted two new stories myself, and was hoping you'd do me the honor of reading them over. The Fortune Teller and A Hunting Trip. Cheers,--GarbageFactory (talk) 11:52, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for checking them out, Humboldt. Yeah, the lack of quotes was there on purpose in A Hunting Trip haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 23:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Issue I noticed your message on Mr.Dupin's page. Try putting double spaces between your paragraphs while it's in your word program, then copy and paste it in source mode. If that doesn't fix it, you may just have to make the paragraph adjustments manually. Jay Ten (talk) 04:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New installment I posted the second installment on the Writer's Workshop :). I hope you enjoy it (it's a lot more mysterious than the previous one). Also, I loved your pasta. It was excellent! And by the way, sorry for that edit on Clown Dogs. The word "photoshop" is a noun and a verb, and I interpreted it as a noun in the sentence. Sorry for that. TheGamingSponge 06:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Issue I have found that Office Word is terrible for formatting your stories. I personally edit the paragraphs manually when I submit a story. Although, as JayTen said, adding double spaces between paragraphs seems to fix the issue (not always, for some reason). I recommend using a word processor other than Word. After I got fed up with Office (and my license expired) I turned to Jarte. Check it out and if you want to use it, come to me and I will give you some very helpful tips about the program. Seriously, use Jarte, it is amazing (+free +minimalistic). MrDupin (talk) 10:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) About my review I too believe that the ending to your story was the most original part, but for me it didn't do it. I can see why people might find it creepy, but I personally found it unfitting as an ending. Maybe if the monster was something more 'monstrous' than a large ape, it would have been disturbing. But picturing a large baby monkey breastfed by its mother isn't that creepy; it sounds pretty natural. Anyway, hoping to see your freestyle pasta soon and good luck with the competition. MrDupin (talk) 10:16, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :I have heard about bigfoot, but he isn't popular in Greece. I always thought that he was supposed to be a very big ape, or something like that. :Anyway, I am off to read your newest submission. I have a feeling I am going to love that. MrDupin (talk) 20:07, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re Wow! You certainly deserved the 10/10, it was absolutely incredible! The pastas you write are phenomenal Humboldt; I'm yet to be disappointed. TheGamingSponge 03:11, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hollywood Lies Yeah, I too get pretty pissed off when I watch a movie that says it's based on a true story, and then I look it up only to find it was just BS. I know it helps with immersion, but dammit I hate being lied to! As far as that blog of mine goes, it was more about correcting commenters when they say stuff like, "OMG this is real, my sister's friend totally saw Slenderman!" I don't know if you're familiar with the slenderman stabbing incident, but that was part of why I made that blog. If you're unfamiliar with it, there's plenty of articles about it available with a quick Google search. It was basically two twelve year old girls tried to kill their friend so slenderman would come and take them to his mansion. After that, it's not quite as innocent when someone is raving about a story being real. And no problem on reading/commenting on your stories, I really enjoyed them. Jay Ten (talk) 15:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Well... Although I appreciate you considering me for help, this isn't something you can do because his age violates the Terms of Use (users have to be thirteen years old). Read this, under the Membership section. I hope this doesn't upset him too much, but it's just the way it is. Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but 'rules is rules' I guess. Jay Ten (talk) 03:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Here is GarbageFactory's entry for the contest- The Sincerest Form :Jay Ten (talk) 04:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle I did indeed enter, but you found it after all, and know how it turned out. It's all good though, I can't wait til August. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki for Kids As JayTen said, I don't think it is possible to make this wiki. Even though it might sound a bit restricting, I am sure the rules are there to protect the younger ones. If you find a way to do it, then I am surely in. MrDupin (talk) 10:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) My Work Well I'm glad you were able to make him feel included. If you give me a link I'll gladly read and leave a comment on his story and any future ones if you bring them to my attention. As for my writing, sadly, I am very fickle about my work. I've had a few stories up but have taken them down rather quickly. I have one of the first stories I ever wrote on creepypasta.com, but it's mistake riddled and by no means a masterpiece (although the people over there seem to like it for some reason). It basically boils down to this: I (kinda) know writing, but I am no writer. Here's the link to my story- The Woman in Red. Don't say I didn't warn you. I promise that story has no bearing on my knowledge of literature, lol. Jay Ten (talk) 16:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stuff You are not wasting my time, not at all. I am always happy to hear from you. It seems like you are nurturing a family of writers, aren't you? I will definitely check out your wife's work and if your son comes up with a story let me know, if you want, and I will surely drop by to read it and leave a comment of encouragement. Personally, I would hate it if my family read my stories. Writing is my little secret. Actually, they wouldn't understand most of it since they can't speak/read English. MrDupin (talk) 17:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello I'm glad that you enjoyed some of my work. As far as my personal recommendations, I'm a bit unsure. Stories belong to their readers, but I'd say some of my personal favorites to write were 11 Miles, Pay Respects, and Shadow over Glass(which was also a very personal one to write). They're posted in order of when I wrote them, the first ones being over two years old. I'll make sure to read some of your work myself, and I'll leave my words in the comments (as I usually do). Thanks for the message! --Emeryy (talk) 02:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Blog issues? Saw your most recent blog. Is there an issue with the link or anything I can help out with? That link just signs in to whoever's account is on. When I clicked it, it signed in as me. However, there are other links should you want people to check it out: http://stephenking.com/news_archive/article482.html Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) No Problem Yeah, some people think they can just alter stories as much as they want for some reason. Thanks for reading the story, I'm glad you liked it. It's definitely an old school or classic style pasta, so I'm glad it came off that way. Jay Ten (talk) 02:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Questions I think the final round of the challenge starts at the 18th or 19th. But I am not sure. I suggest you talk to one of the judges about this, as I don't think I can be of much help. MrDupin (talk) 12:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Small favor? Sorry, somehow missed this post until now. My favorite stories on here are mostly in Category:Suggested Reading, so I would recommend looking through that. My personal favorites from that category (off the top of my head) would have to be Psychosis, Dogscape, The Comfy and Cozy Cabin, and the 50 Foot Ant stories (including Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story). There's plenty of really, really good stories that aren't in SR, but I'd have to do some digging to find them for you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :The Dionaea House is a golden oldie, definitely recommend that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) On the 19th. Good luck man.Blacknumber1 (talk) 03:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks for nominating my story, I am honored. If you ask me though, the nominations page is bloated at the moment. I believe the last five nominations should have been nominated next month, not this one. Aaaanyway, that doesn't really matter, does it? I am very glad you nominated me nevertheless. It means a lot coming from a writer I respect. Before I continue, Raidra didn't change her mind about her nomination. She accidentally nominated two pages for PoTM, which is against the rules, and I simply saved her the trouble of choosing by saying I would prefer Natalo's work to be nominated. To be honest, I am one of the people who have edited your page. But I only edited the formatting, as punctuation and grammar was spot on. Seriously, you are one of the few people who I have never seen make a technical mistake. I have no idea how you manage that. Is Tara's "little diddy" Charlotte's Tale? If yes, then I certainly enjoyed it. I have actually left a comment on the story. It was a short and nice read. It seems like you are nurturing a family of writers, aren't you? Also, I am glad she liked my story (which one, exactly?) and I thank her for reading it. By the way, I live in Athens near a small hill. I am lucky to be here, unlike the other parts of Athens, this one is very peaceful and quite. Have you been to Greece? Which islands did you visit? I have done my fair share of travelling too, although I have only visited 3-4 islands. Oh, this got a bit long. Sorry about that and thanks for the nomination. I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 10:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats/Review Request First off, wanted to say congrats on the fine pasta He Was a New Man...definitely earned the 10/10. Also wanted to ask if you'd consider reviewing some of my work. I figure a multiple time PoTM nominee is a good choice to get some feedback from. My short stories are: The Wicker House Lights Petals I also have one novella length story beginning with The Soldier: Part 1 Appreciate any comments you can give! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks again for the heady praise in your review of The Wicker House. I repaid the favor by reading the Abalone Thief...bottom line it definitely deserves the PoTM nomination. On another note, I just saw the breakdown for the Freestyle Finals and noticed we'll be going head to head! Looking forward to matching scary stories with such distinguished competition. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I hear you It's tough getting feedback. Most of my views (or the ones that leave comments anyway) come from doing like I did with you and specifically messaging people requesting they take a look and give me some criticism. There are a ton of stories on this site, so unless a page gets highlighted somehow there's really a fairly low chance someone will stumble on it by accident...which is unfortunate because there's some really good stuff hidden out there! As far as the finals go, I guess I was under the impression it was going to be 24 hours again? I dunno, I haven't read through the timeline that closely and there seem to be quite a few different parallel threads but nothing "official" so far. Anyways, I'll check out the facebook page, sounds like an interesting concept. Catch ya in the funny pages! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 05:59, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wicker House Funny thing is, I already have it in my bookmarks for future reading. I will definitely be checking this out. MrDupin (talk) 10:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Here you go. http://pastebin.com/mpUyCasc Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Good Luck Thanks man. Good luck to you too. Personally, though, I couldn't care less. I am not even sure if I will write anything at all. But anyway, looking forward to seeing what you come up with. MrDupin (talk) 19:31, February 19, 2015 (UTC) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Template You just add this template at the bottom Make sure you switch to source mode first. Jay Ten (talk) 22:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, after the finals. Looking forward to it.Blacknumber1 (talk) 00:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll be happy to check it out Thanks for asking for my thoughts on your work. I'll check it out tonight and leave some feedback. I just sat down and started working again on the next Tobit story. With Mardi Gras over, and some good rest finally received, I feel about ready to start writing again. I have all of the ground work done, now it's just a matter of getting it all typed out. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle In case you didn't notice, you achieved the highest score in your group, meaning you're one of our 6 winners. We're planning to make a staff blog announcing the winners in which each winner will be able to write a small bio promoting their other work. Staff blogs are the first thing many people see when they come to the site, so this will be a significant amount of exposure for your work. If you could leave me a message with a short description of you & your other works, I would greatly appreciate it. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 12:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Cool. When the other judges have rated all their pastas, I'll ask the other winners and get a staff blog set up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you send me a link to the Facebook page you talked about? The link in the message you left doesn't work. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on winning our group for the freestyle. If I'm going to come in second, I'm glad it's to somebody who's writing I respect and enjoy. Looks like I'll have to up my game next time! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) For sure! Not quite "one of the best pastas I've ever read" but I'll definitely take it. Underscorre is one of the better reviewers I've seen as far as calling it like it is; he gives credit where it's due but doesn't blow smoke either. I'm inclined to agree with him on yours, the Hamlet comparison and ambiguity at the end regarding his sanity really take it to another level. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 17:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thanks Hey Humboldt. I'm not bitter about it, they made the right choice. That story was too easy to write, too predictable. I'll have another story up in the next week or so, tentatively called "Night Moves." My original name was, in fact, ShitFactory, but after I created the page they blocked me for having an obscene username haha. I promptly changed it. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) New pasta to read if you have time Hey there, if and when you make the time, I'd love a review of my novella that I just posted up on the WW (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:431180). I'd love some helpful feedback. Thanks! -- K0R0M0 New story I finished this story far ahead of schedule. Go ahead and give it a read. Walk Amongst the Living--GarbageFactory (talk) 09:14, February 22, 2015 (UTC) SORRY! So sorry, I might've edited your story without checking with you first. It was just one word. I changed a bit in 'THE LONG LIST' where it said 'when the frogs started to bark' to 'when the dogs started to bark'. If 'frogs' was how you intended it to be, then feel free to change it back. I only noticed that you would like to be informed of mistakes when I read your talk page just now to check out your other stories. (I love your stories so much!) Anyway, sorry again. I will make sure to post in the comments next time :) Natalo (talk) 09:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) FB Wrote you back. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:18, February 23, 2015 (UTC) My story My story is called Rora. It's not overly creepy, as I got the subject 'Fairytale' and I in fact struggled more with that topic than with the topic 'Justin Bieber in the Zombie Apocalypse' for some reason :D. Feel free to read it and judge, just don't touch it haha! Anyway, I hope you win, and I hope whoever is the judge of the Fairytale category would hurry up and judge my story! Natalo (talk) 05:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Change of Address Hey, if you still have the time, desire, and work ethic to check out my novella, I decided to consolidate it under one heading found at The Soldier. Catch ya on the flip side. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:02, February 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: I am afraid I won't be able to contribute to the wiki as much as I would have liked. I couldn't even compete in the Freestyle finals, even though I was very excited about it. By the way, the link you posted doesn't seem to be working. Hope to see you around, MrDupin (talk) 11:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I am full of surprises lol No problem. I am always happy to discuss dark fantasy and horror, don't get me wrong. If you ever want to have a discussion about such concepts, simply ask. As for the blog, it was just a very difficult subject to draw a line. Both the movie and the book were homeruns. They were both major successes in their own ways, and trying to declare a winner among them might break my brain. Excellent blog just the same though. You certainly brought out some great dialouge. Keep those challenges coming. Banningk1979 (talk) 23:40, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks man, it means a lot. But don't worry, I will still be around, I just won't be as active and I won't be posting any more stories for a while. For what it's worth, I agree that creepypasta writers should branch out. Personally, I have written pretty much everything from comedy to fairytales to emotional stories. What I haven't written but I really want to try is a detective/mystery story ala Agatha Christie's Poirot. MrDupin (talk) 09:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, That was it. No third round. There were 6 winners. I think the pannel judges (myself included) were getting a little burnt out. We did not expect there to be that big of a response, so , we had a lot to do at the same time trying to juggle family time, work school (for those whipersnappers). I totally understand about the Wife being upset with the amount of time spent on here. Mine was the same way during the challenge. I heard the whole "I guess your creepypasta stuff is more important than us." Yeah, the occasional b.s. we married guys have to deal with right? I know. I should be putting together something on wattpad including a collection of the winners. Thanks old geezer. Blacknumber1 (talk) 12:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Haha it's fine, like Shadowswimmer said about his story, it's not going anywhere :P I will definitely check out The Abalone Thief, love me a good Lovecraftian read. Just gotta get this school work done and I'll definitely give it a review by tonight. Hope you like my story too, but if you don't that's fine too, feedback is always great :D Also looking forward to that blog, I'll hopefully have some interesting things to say. K0R0M0 Ha, ha no duh There's a reason that The Long List and A Small Piece of Lead are the only two "recommended reading" stories I have on my user page. You, sir, are probably one of the top two writers I've seen on this site in my eight or so somewhat active months here. In terms of consistency you are head and shoulders tops, because while most writers have a story that doesn't quite work every now and then, even your "bad" stories have thus far been better than about 90-95% of the stuff that normally makes its way onto the wiki...and I'm not even including the stories that get deleted, I'm talking about the ones that meet the quality standards. You've got a real gift...when you posted The Long List for the contest I read it, turned to my wife and was like "yeah, mine's good, his is better." Everything just worked. Whatever that quality is that makes people read a piece of writing and go "wow, that was good," you've got that in spades. And the scary thing is that each story I've read from you, when placed in chronological order when you wrote them, has gotten better. So bottom line: for the Long List, I roll my eyes at point snobs for anything under a 10/10, call foul for anything under 9/10, and wonder how they are going to go about changing the grading metric in the future if you keep improving on this kind of exponential scale. And in the meantime, I'm gonna have to figure out how the hell to top all that for the next time they throw us head to head. Cheers! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE Hmm. Not sure. I typically spend time with my wife and daughter since they're both pretty insistent and will shut the computer/knock the phone out of my hand if I'm not paying enough attention. If anything it's my graduate schoolwork that suffers due to creepypasta. "Ok, gonna solve this problem....right after I see if anyone's left me any new messages...or if anyone needs help on the writer's workshop...maybe they've left me a message now...." 20:41, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Hello, Humboldt Lycanthrope. I received your message on my Talk Page. It means a lot to me that you appreciate my reviews, and I’m very happy to have read and reviewed The Long List. You, too, are quite the writer. I’m looking forward to reading more from you in the future. Also, I must thank you for reading and commenting on all of my stories, I really appreciate that. As far as I know, the contest will not be continuing. If things change and we do compete with each other, I am going to have a very formidable opponent, indeed! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 23:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Another idea for a poll Hey there again Humby (is it OK if I call you that? :P) I'm about to read your Lovecraftian pasta. While I was out I thought of another possible "vs." blog that's destined beyond doubt to start some heated discussion, Breaking Bad vs. Game of Thrones. Could be an interesting matchup, but please keep spoilers to a minimum, I haven't fully watched either series xD PS: This is unrelated, but I really appreciate the community involvement people like you, Blacknumber1, and Raidra have been doing recently. It used to be really rare getting those kinds of people way back when, and you guys are so active and involved, just makes me happy and hopeful for the future of this site :) --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 23:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit story is complete Hey, Finished the next chapter in the Tobit series tonight. Please check it out at: Tobit: Blood and Obligations Banningk1979 (talk) 07:23, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Tattoo, link, bands Yeah, its on my calf and thanks dude. Could you send me a link to his blog post. Name your top 5 favorite bands 5. Cannibal corpse 4. Iron Maiden 3. slipknot 2. Metallica 1. Slayer (all time) Absolutely Sent you my contact info on fb. Send it on over and I'll take a look. Glad you're liking The Soldier so far, looking forward to your thoughts at the end of it all! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:18, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Community Don't sweat it, no rush for my story :) And I'm a guy ^^ I'm a bit more "feminine" than most, so I have no qualms with using female avatars, but it's mostly just because they're all favorite characters of mine. And that quote is a quote by Isaac from the Dead Space series :P --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 21:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: My name and stuff Don't worry about it, I actually think in English Durpin sounds more natural. The thing is Dupin (Poe's character) was actually from Belgium (or something) so it is pronounced differently. By the way, I will check your story this weekend when my schedule finally opens up a bit. I would have done it earlier, but I didn't want to rush through the story. I love detective stories and it pains me that I haven't read yours yet. I haven't posted my other stories anywhere, actually. Maybe in the future I will, but I see them more like personal stories that I wrote for myself. They heavily revolve around my emotions and moods, so I don't think others will like them. I am nototriously bad at conveying emotion; I avoid it like crazy in my stories. If you were curious, I have thus far written a comedy, an emotional children's tale and a fairy tale of sorts. And as a little 'notice', even though I am not as active as before, I still check this wiki reguralry, so if you write another story, let me know and I will give it a read. MrDupin (talk) 10:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Interview So on this wiki, we have this thing called the Writer's Lounge where every now and then we select an author and someone to interview them from the community. This upcoming month, we have selected Mikemacdee to be interviewed and now we are looking for someone who is up for interviewing him. I've been reading over your review of The Soldier, Bloody Snow, and The Polished Man (nothing creepy about that...) and I think you would do a great job after reading (and commenting) on a few of your blogs. Unfortunately we are a bit pressed for time as the interview should be going live sometime in March and Mikemacdee has quite a library of stories so a response would help out sooner than later. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:10, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately it is set to be posted sometime in March. (I would probably say late March as he is quite prolific and I really want to do him justice.) Unfortunately, we dropped the ball on this one and weren't aware that the deadline was fast approaching until this week. I am sorry for the short notice. The interview is basically a few questions (five-ten) on the topic of writing, inspiration/influence, their stories, hobbies, tips, etc. and can be done via email, Skype, other methods. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:30, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Typically it was supposed to be posted the first of the month, but I think in this instance we should push it back to the interview being given and posted in the last week of March to give you some time for research and to touch up the interview. As always, I'm up for lending a helping hand as I have interviewed CrashingCymbal for this project. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you for helping us out here. The writer's lounge is a great way to get unrecognized writers the recognition they deserve while letting them give tips to new writers. I suggest you leave a message on Mikemacdee's talk page introducing yourself and maybe later on exchanging contact info/email for the interview. For more assistance, you can also talk to Banning who has given two interviews (one of which was deleted due to sad circumstances) and been interviewed himself. Best of luck, let me know if I can help in any way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Ha! Yeah, thanks man. Haters are bound to hate. But why the huge blog post, I don't know.... Things that make you go Hmmmmmm.Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Have you though about archiving your talk page? It's getting kind of long. If you want help with this, just let me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I knew you could pull it off. I'd do it but I just don't know any of Mike's work. Now, If they wanted me to interview you... I imagine that would be a hilarious interview! 2 old farts crackin' jokes. I made a comment on the blog just now that was a little passive-aggressive. It may generate a response from him. I'm hoping so. I can take critisism of my work but he was just being a dick about it. Thanks for the kind words man. Catch you on the flipside. Blacknumber1 (talk) 18:10, February 27, 2015 (UTC)